Douce revanche
by Marjorie
Summary: COMPLÈTE Jareth veut se vanger de Sarah, celle qui a tout détruit, son royaume...et son coeur
1. Prologue

Douce revanche  
  
Prologue  
  
Son royaume avait été complètement détruit. Jareth, regardait par la fenêtre et se demandait comment il a pu survivre à une telle épreuve. Les travaux de reconstruction ont été presque 2 ans d'enfer. Il se demandait pourquoi un tel malheur s'était abattu sur lui puisqu'il n'avait fait que ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Il avait pris ce bébé parce qu'ELLE le voulait. Mais la destruction de son royaume n'était pas la seule chose qu'il avait perdu lorsqu'elle avait prononcé la formule. Il avait également perdu l'amour et sa dignité. Chose qu'il s'était promis de lui faire savoir. Il allait trouver un moyen de retrouver sa dignité. Pour ce qui est de l'amour, un roi offre son coeur qu'une seule fois, et il le savait. Elle allait payer pour la souffrance qu'elle lui a occasionnée en disant cette phrase cruelle. « Tu n'as nul pouvoir sur moi »  
  
~ allo! Laissez-moi un commentaire! Le chapitre un s'en vient!~  
Ciao, Marjorie 


	2. Cauchemars

Chapitre un : Cauchemars  
  
Cela faisait presque deux ans, que son aventure dans le labyrinthe s'était déroulée, mais malgré les efforts, elle ne pouvait passer à autre chose. Elle pensait à ses amis...et aussi à Jareth. Ses amis ne sont plus venus la voir et ce, même si elle les demandait. Elle se demandait ce qui s'était passé. Elle se sentait incroyablement seule. Sa belle-mère était de plus en plus sur son dos et elle était obligée se garder son petit frère Toby toutes les fins de semaines. Plusieurs fois elle a voulut prononcer la formule pour faire venir les goblins car son frère, étant pourri gâté, lui donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'en disant cette formule, elle allait assouvir la hâte de voir à nouveau Jareth, chose qu'elle essayait d'ignorer. « Moi, tomber en amour avec mon pire ennemi ? Ça jamais! »  
  
Elle rêvait de lui, la nuit. Souvent, elle se réveillait en sueur après un de ses nombreux cauchemars, où elle voyait le labyrinthe et le château détruit. Ce qui la faisait trembler, c'est le regard haineux et triste que Jareth portait sur elle dans ses rêves. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas car non seulement ses amis ne venaient plus la voir, mais ces rêves signifiaient que la situation était grave. Puis, soudain, les rêves ont cessé. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Un jour elle était hantée par ces cauchemars et l'autre, elle était libérée. Elle sentait que quelque chose allait se passer sous peu, ce qui va probablement expliquer l'arrêt soudain de ces rêves remplis de haine et de tristesse. Elle savait que ce qui allait se passer n'allait pas être un évènement heureux. Elle le savait, car ses rêves n'étaient qu'une facette de la haine que Jareth pouvait lui porter. C'est pourquoi elle tremblait à l'idée qu'elle puisse recevoir la visite de Jareth, particulièrement pendant une nuit où elle est seule à la maison avec son petit frère.  
  
Cette nuit semblait ne jamais arriver. Cela faisait deux semaines, que les rêves avaient cessés et aucuns signes de Jareth à l'horizon. Elle commençait à penser qu'elle faisait de la paranoïa car tous les petits bruits la faisait sursauter. Elle ne pouvait rester dans une pièce seule sans avoir peur. Elle hésitait beaucoup avant d'accepter de garder Toby et elle tentait par tous les moyens de convaincre sa belle-mère de rester à la maison au lieu de sortir. Karen, sa belle-mère était la personne à convaincre, puisqu'elle avait plein pouvoir sur les faits et gestes de son père. Tenter de convaincre son père était inutile, car ce dernier n'oserait jamais confronter sa nouvelle femme. Karen commençait à trouver le comportement de Sarah bizarre. Elle trouvait que Sarah, au lieu de devenir plus mature, se comportait comme un vrai enfant qui a peur des monstres dans son garde-robes. Mais elle ignorait pourquoi Sarah avait si peur et elle ne pouvait savoir qu'un réel danger menaçait Sarah... 


	3. Attente

Chapitre deux : Attente  
  
Trois semaines et après plusieurs nuits paisibles, Sarah commença à penser que ces rêves ne signifiaient rien et qu'une visite de Jareth serait improbable. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait...  
  
Un soir, alors que ses parents se préparaient à sortir pour la millième fois, Sarah pleinement confiante, laissa ses parents partir. La soirée n'était pas forçante, car Toby qui était malade, s'était rapidement endormi après une dose de médicament donnant de la somnolence. Sarah avait toute la maison à elle seule et tout le temps pour faire ses devoirs. Elle commença avec le devoir de mathématique : le plus long et ennuyant. Elle avait décidé d'avoir une bonne note dans ce cours pour augmenter ses chances d'être accepté dans une université prestigieuse. Lorsque son devoir fût terminé, elle commença la présentation de sa page titre sur ordinateur. Elle devait marquer la date de la réalisation sur le travail. Chose qu'elle fut après avoir regardé sur un calendrier. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa avec horreur, que cette date représente la veille du deuxième l'anniversaire de sa visite dans le Labyrinthe. Donc, en pratique, demain est le jour qu'elle doit craindre. Elle regarda l'horloge : 11 :47. Jareth allait sûrement profiter de ce « joyeux anniversaire » pour rendre une visite à Sarah. «Il ne me reste que 13 minutes ! » s'écria t-elle. 13 qui correspond exactement au même nombre d'heures qui lui était accordé pour atteindre le château au centre du labyrinthe. Face à cette constatation, elle commençait à avoir très peur.  
  
Elle tenta de rejoindre ses parents sur le cellulaire de son père, mais il n'y avait aucune réponse. Elle voulait les faire revenir à la maison et elle était prête à mentir en disant que Toby était gravement malade, pour les convaincre d'écourter leur soirée. La chance n'était pas de la partie ce soir car elle allait se retrouver seule avec Jareth, peu importe ce qu'elle puisse faire. Elle avait peur et elle pleurait de frayeur. Elle savait que Jareth, bien qu'il l'ait aimé, n'allait pas lui déclarer son amour. Elle allait payer pour ce qu'elle a fait subir aux habitants et au roi du pays Underground. Elle décida de se ressaisir et d'affronter Jareth avec le courage qui lui restait. Elle se dit à elle-même : « Je l'ai quand même battu une fois, alors je peux le faire une deuxième fois! ». Ce qu'elle semblait ignorer, c'est que lors de sa première visite, Jareth avait de la compassion et de l'amour pour elle, choses qui ne sont plus présentes chez-lui.  
  
Jareth attendait ce jour avec impatience. Il avait décidé d'arrêter de hanter les rêves de Sarah pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait la visiter sous peu. Le fait qu'elle sache que tout a été détruit par sa faute réjouissait Jareth. Il a arrêté ces rêves bien avant sa visite, car il voulait avoir un avantage psychologique sur Sarah, chose qui était réussi car elle avait peur de son propre ombre! Il voulait gagner cette fois-ci. 


	4. L'affrontement

Chapitre trois : L'affrontement  
  
11 :58 ....................Il ne reste que deux minutes. Sarah tentait de ne pas regarder l'horloge car les minutes semblaient être des heures. Elle tentait de trouver des répliques à dire à Jareth. Elle voulait utiliser son talent d'actrice pour, au moins, atténuer et résonner Jareth. Elle savait qu'il était plus fort qu'elle et que sa magie était pleinement revenue, chose qu'il avait perdu lors de la destruction de son royaume. Lorsque l'horloge commença à sonner les premiers coups de minuit, Sarah compta les coups : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13. 13?????? Elle n'avait pas imaginé cela. L'horloge avait bel et bien sonné un treizième coup. Elle savait qu'il s'en venait.  
  
Elle attendait dans sa chambre mais rien ne produisit. Elle commençait à trembler et à se demander ce qui allait se passer. Après plusieurs minutes, elle entendit un bruit qu'elle croyait venir de la chambre de ses parents où dort Toby. Pensant que ce dernier c'était réveillé, elle se dirigea d'un pas hâtif vers la chambre. Rendue à mi-chemin dans le corridor, les lumières de toute la maison s'éteignirent soudainement. Il faisait tellement noir qu'elle n'y voyait absolument rien. C'est à l'aveuglette qu'elle continua à marcher vers la chambre de ses parents, malgré la peur de revivre ce qu'elle avait vécu, il y a deux ans. En effet, elle avait prononcé la formule invitant les goblins à prendre son frère et elle avait rencontré Jareth pour la première dans cette chambre. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte, elle réalisa qu'elle était verrouillée à clef. Elle ne pouvait entrer et voir si Toby allait bien. Elle avait incroyablement peur et elle avait des sueurs froides. Elle se sentait menacée et pour cause. Elle regarda autours d'elle expectant la présence de Jareth. Elle ne voyait que le noir. Elle était proche de l'escalier donnant sur le rez-de-chaussée. Elle était au deuxième étage ce qui faisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir de la maison, a moins de se lancer en bas d'une fenêtre, chose très risquée! C'est alors qu'elle entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier où elle se trouvait. Quelqu'un se dirigeait rapidement vers elle. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Elle courut vers sa chambre, ne sachant pas où aller et quoi faire. Elle s'assit dans le coin le plus reculé de sa chambre, ramenant ses genoux vers elle, et camouflant son visage dans ses bras. Elle entendit clairement les pas se diriger vers sa chambre, comme si la personne savait où elle se trouvait. Elle n'osa pas regarder vers la porte, préférant ne pas savoir ce qui l'attendait.  
  
Ayant la tête enfouit dans ses bras, Sarah entendit les pas s'arrêter à côté d'elle. Elle ne voulait toujours pas regarder. Elle pleurait et elle tremblait de frayeur. « Mais quelle pitié ». Elle leva les yeux pour voir que la lumière était revenue et que Jareth avait dit cette phrase. Voyant la peur et les larmes sur son visage, Jareth savait qu'il avait un grand avantage sur Sarah : elle avait peur de lui. Il lui agrippa le bras de façon brutale et Sarah échappa un cri de douleur. Elle faisait face à Jareth et ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux des sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais vus auparavant. Les yeux de Jareth exprimaient un sentiment de haine, de colère, de vengeance mais aussi de tristesse. «Peut-être un sentiment de tristesse face au rejet qu'il a vécu lorsqu'il a vu que je ne l'aimais pas » pensait-elle. Il la regardait avec une dureté, ce qui faisait beaucoup de peine à Sarah. Elle le regardait avec peur, mais aussi avec une certaine pitié.  
  
Je crois que tu t'attendais à me voir ce soir, hein? Questionna Jareth. Pourquoi es-tu venu? Demanda Sarah. Tu n'as rien compris! S'écria Jareth en colère. Les rêves n'ont donc servis à rien! Tu es venu pour te venger n'est-ce pas? Dit Sarah employant un ton rempli de peine et de peur. Oui. Et je vais gagner cette fois-ci. Dit-il.  
  
Il lui empoigna les poignets et serra tellement fort qu'elle commença à pleurer de douleur. « Je t'en supplie, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal! » Dit- elle entre deux pleurs. Elle commençait à avoir peur pour sa vie. « Tu n'es pas de taille pour me dire quoi faire! » Dit Jareth les yeux remplis de colère.  
  
Il l'a projeta sur son lit ayant la ferme intention de lui faire peur. Elle tenta de se relever, mais il était déjà sur elle, la retenant sur le lit avec un genou dans le dos. Il était très pesant et elle avait très mal. Elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à respirer étant donnée le poids qui pesait sur elle et aussi parce qu'elle avait la figure enfouit dans le matelas.  
  
« Je ne peux plus respirer! » Dit-elle faiblement. Voyant qu'il lui faisait mal, et qu'elle était sur le point de perdre connaissance, il enleva son genou. Elle ne bougea pas, trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Voyant qu'elle ne se relevait pas, il enleva les cheveux du visage de Sarah. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose pour se sortir de là. Elle décida d'employer ses talents d'actrice et de simuler une perte de conscience pour lui faire réaliser qu'il lui avait fait beaucoup de tort.  
  
Il regarda le visage de Sarah et vit qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Il commença à avoir peur pour elle. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, regarda si elle respirait et si son coeur battait encore. Il l'a touchait d'une façon très délicate et faisait attention de ne pas lui faire plus de mal. Il remarqua qu'elle avait d'énormes bleus aux poignets. Voyant qu'elle était en danger, il la ramena dans le Underground ainsi que son petit frère. 


	5. La douceur du mal

Chapitre quatre : La douceur du mal  
  
Sarah, sachant que son plan avait fonctionné, continua de feindre la perte de conscience. Jareth l'avait amené dans son château et il l'avait couché dans un grand lit orné de couvertes en satin bleu marine. Elle avait obtenu la compassion de Jareth. Bien qu'elle ait encore peur, elle appréciait le fait que Jareth s'occupe d'elle et qu'il soit si gentil. Elle avait très mal au dos et aux poignets. Elle savait qu'elle avait des bleus et des contusions, car elle eut beaucoup de difficulté de ne pas crier de douleur quand Jareth l'avait déposé dans le lit.  
  
Quelques heures après son retour au château, Jareth décida qu'il devait réparer ses erreurs. Il avait fait très mal à Sarah et il s'en voulait d'avoir été si loin. Il décida de guérir ses blessures à l'aide de sa magie. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Sarah et vit qu'elle avait reprit conscience. Elle était pâle et confuse. Elle avait très peur de Jareth. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche d'elle. Il tentait de lui expliquer qu'il voulait seulement la guérir de ses blessures mais elle ne voulait pas. Il la comprenait. Il s'assit sur une chaise près du lit et regarda Sarah.  
  
Il lui dit : « Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait. Je sais que je t'ai fait mal et je ne peux pas croire que j'en suis arrivé à te faire une chose pareille. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, ni de me faire confiance. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu puisses croire que je veux seulement te guérir, car tes blessures doivent te faire souffrir. S.T.P, laisse-moi faire. Si je suis trop brusque ou si tu as peur, je vais arrêter. Promis. » Il avait dit cela avec une telle sincérité et douceur que Sarah décida de le laisser faire. « Je t'en supplie, ne me fait pas mal. J'ai assez mal comme ca.» Dit-elle les yeux remplis de larmes. Jareth essuya la larme qui perla sur la joue de Sarah avec le revers de sa main. Elle avait peur de lui et elle tremblait. Jareth vit qu'elle avait peur et il prit la main de Sarah dans la sienne pour la rassurer. Il ne voulait pas la guérir tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle avait peur, car sa magie risque de ne pas fonctionner. Elle devait avoir l'esprit clair et elle devait être relaxée pour que ça fonctionne. Jareth s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle semblait inconfortable de cette approche soudaine. Il la regarda pour voir si elle allait bien et voyant qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise, il pris à nouveau la main de Sarah dans la sienne avec une douceur extrême. De sa main gauche, il dégagea les cheveux du visage de Sarah. Il lui parlait doucement pour la rassurer : « Shut....je suis là, je ne vais pas te faire mal. Je vais te guérir. » Sarah le laissa prendre ses deux poignets dans ses mains. Il ferma ses yeux et elle commença à sentir une chaleur qui lui envahissait les poignets, puis les bras. Elle se sentait bien et elle avait moins peur de Jareth. Elle ne savait pas qu'il pouvait guérir les gens avec sa magie, chose qui l'impressionnait grandement.  
  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, Jareth se sentit faible. Sarah, s'aperçut que Jareth était pâle et qu'il semblait très fatigué. Elle lui demanda s'il allait bien. Il lui répondu qu'il se sentirait bien quand la souffrance qu'il lui a occasionné allait être partie. Il restait le dos à guérir. Pour que la magie fonctionne, il doit toucher la blessure directement sur la peau. Elle hésita, mais sa blessure étant très souffrante, elle acquiesça. Elle se plaça sur le ventre et laissa Jareth hisser ses mains chaudes sous son chandail. Il était si délicat qu'elle en ressentit un certain plaisir. Son chandail, étant serré, empêchait Jareth d'atteindre toute la plaie. Il lui demanda si elle pouvait remonter son chandail un peu car il ne pourrait pas la guérir au complet. Elle lui demanda de le faire, car elle avait trop mal. Il remonta son chandail gentiment avec ses deux mains. Il s'arrêta au milieu du dos et vit le mal qu'il lui avait fait. La plaie, étant grande, il dût utiliser ses deux mains pour la couvrir. Sarah aimait la sensation d'être touchée dans le dos par lui. Il était très doux et elle sentit à nouveau la chaleur. La plaie étant guérite, Jareth, au lieu de baisser le chandail de Sarah, commença à lui caresser le dos. Voyant qu'elle aimait cela, il continua. Il aimait son dos, si doux et petit. Il se pencha et embrassa son dos doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur. Sarah aimait cela, et elle avait des frissons partout. Jareth lui caressa et embrassa le dos pendant une demi-heure environ, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente trop épuisé pour continuer. Cette séance de magie l'avait affaibli et il demanda à Sarah de l'excuser. Il devait se reposer. Sarah voyant qu'il était abattu, décida de le retenir auprès d'elle. Elle voulait qu'il soit près d'elle pour surveiller sa santé. Étonné de cette proposition, Jareth demanda si elle était sure de faire une telle proposition. Elle répondit par l'affirmative. Il se coucha dans l'immense lit, mais il ne se coucha pas près d'elle, ayant peur de l'effrayer. Sarah, devant la prudence de Jareth, décida de se rapprocher de lui. Elle se sentait en confiance. Elle s'approcha de lui et mit sa main dans la sienne. Il la tint contre son c?ur, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans un sommeil profond. 


	6. Un rêve

Chapitre cinq : Un rêve  
  
Lorsque Sarah ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, à la maison. Croyant qu'elle avait rêvé, elle sentit un sentiment de déception l'envahir. Tout avait l'air si vrai! Elle regarda ses poignets pour voir si des marques avaient été laissées, prouvant ainsi la merveilleuse soirée qu'elle a vécue auprès de Jareth. Rien. Pas même une égratignure. Elle décida de se lever au lieu de déprimer seule dans son lit. Elle enfila une robe de chambre et descendit en bas pour retrouver une maison vide. Pas de papa, ni de Karen, ni de Toby. Elle était seule. Elle se demanda où étaient-ils partis car il n'était que sept heures du matin. Sarah avait l'habitude de se lever très tôt, en particulier depuis que les cauchemars avaient commencé. Bien qu'ils ne fassent plus partis de son présent, elle ne pouvait pas rester au lit malgré ses efforts pour se rendormir. Elle décida de se préparer pour l'école pour tenter ne pas arriver en retard. Elle se doucha, mangea, et s'habilla très lentement. Elle était si affectée par ce qu'elle a vécu (ou rêvé selon elle) la veille, qu'elle n'avait aucune hâte de se dépêcher et de se plonger dans ses livres. À côté de ce qu'elle avait vécu, l'école n'est pas une place très attrayante pour passer sa journée. Elle aurait préféré passer sa journée auprès de Jareth. Elle arriva tant bien que mal à l'école pour réaliser qu'elle était en retard, malgré le fait qu'elle se soit levée tôt. Immédiatement, son professeur d'anglais l'envoya voir le principal. Quel début de journée! Le principal lui dit de retourner en classe et de ne plus arriver en retard, sinon, il va devoir sévir.  
  
Sa journée était la plus longue de sa vie. Elle n'avait rien écouté dans ses cours, ses pensées étant toutes portées sur Jareth et non sur l'anglais ou les maths. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la maison, Karen qu'il l'attendait, avait une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer. Son oncle était mort et elle devait se rendre dans une ville portant un nom bizarre, située sur la côte est. Elle amenait Toby et son père avec elle. Sarah, à cause de l'école, devait rester à la maison, seule.  
  
Après avoir averti au moins dix fois Sarah de ne pas inviter des garçons ou de ne pas faire des partys, ils sont enfin partis pour une semaine complète. Se sentant incroyablement seule, Sarah décida de faire du ménage et de s'avancer dans ses devoirs. Après avoir passé plus de deux heures dans ses livres, Sarah en avait ras-le-bol. Elle s'ennuyait de Jareth et elle voulait le revoir. Elle prononça les paroles plusieurs fois, mais rien ne se produisit. Si seulement le roi des goblins pouvait venir et m'emporter, immédiatement !  
  
Elle commençait à désespérer quand elle entendit un bruit venant de la chambre de ses parents. Elle se leva et marcha d'un pas hâtif vers la chambre, croyant y retrouver Jareth. Rendue au milieu du corridor, les lumières de la maison s'éteignirent. Elle se rendit à l'aveuglette vers la chambre de ses parents et constata que la porte était verrouillée. C'est alors qu'elle ressentit un sentiment de déjà vu. Elle revivait ce qu'elle avait vécue hier! Se rappelant de ce qu'elle avait vécu la soirée précédente, elle commença à voir peur. Elle se rappelait très bien ce que Jareth lui avait fait subir avant de l'emporter dans son château. Elle décida de se rendre dans sa chambre et de s'asseoir sur son lit. Elle allait l'affronter. Tout comme la veille, elle entendit des pas se diriger vers sa chambre. Les lumières se rallumèrent sur Jareth.  
  
Alors, tu ne peux vraiment pas faire quelque chose d'original hein? Je peux voir que tu m'attendais. Dit-il en se croisant les bras. Pourquoi fais-tu ça Jareth? J'ai réalisé que je ne t'avais pas fait payer pour ce que tu m'as fait. Perdre faisait parti du jeu! Si tu es un mauvais perdant, je n'ai pas à payer pour ça! Peut-être, mais cette fois-ci, tu m'as appelé. Les règles ne sont plus les mêmes! Quoi? Quelles règles? TU as souhaité que je t'emporte. Les choses ne sont pas pareilles entre souhaiter que j'emporte quelqu'un et toi-même. Tu n'as pas à courir contre le temps dans un Labyrinthe pour récupérer ton infecte petit frère! Tu dois te battre pour TON retour et TA vie, pas pour celle d'un autre. Nous recommençons un nouveau jeu. Et ce qui s'est passé hier... de la foutaise hein??? Ce n'était qu'un petit truc de ma part pour te faire revenir à moi...je t'ai amadoué pour que tu dises les paroles, afin de me faire entrer dans ta vie. Ce n'était qu'un rêve Sarah! Puisque tu m'avais banni de ta vie en disant les mots à la fin de ton périple, je n'avais pas le droit d'entrer en contact avec toi, sauf par les rêves. J'ai imaginé tout cela pour que tu me désires et veuilles me faire revenir dans ta vie, et ceci était le seul moyen.  
  
Devant les dures propos de Jareth, Sarah se sentait faiblir...ce n'était qu'une illusion! Il ne l'aimait pas pour de vrai! Elle aurait dû se méfier! Le roi des goblins ne pouvait être un homme aimant, cette vérité était maintenant évidente aux yeux de Sarah. 


	7. Le labyrinthe

Chapitre six : Le labyrinthe  
  
En un éclair, elle se retrouva au début du labyrinthe. Jareth était près d'elle. Le vent soufflait. Sarah se dit à elle-même : « Tout comme la première fois ». Jareth, qui l'entendit, lui répondit : « Non, pas tout à fait. Cette fois-ci, je vais m'assurer que tu ne te feras pas aider par tes chers amis. Tu es toute seule maintenant. Le labyrinthe est bien plus dur et dangereux que la dernière fois alors méfie-toi! Je ne perdrais pas cette fois-ci! » « Ah ça, c'est ce que tu crois! » Lui dit-elle, tentant de se convaincre elle-même. « Tu as treize heures pour venir à bout du labyrinthe. Si tu échoues, tu es à moi! Pour être sur de ne pas perdre, je vais avancer un peu le temps. » « Ce n'est pas juste! » Dit-elle, connaissant cette réplique par coeur. « Ha ha! Toujours aussi charmante! » Riant de bon coeur. Sur ce, il disparut la laissant seule devant cette épreuve.  
  
Doutant trouver son ami Hoogle à l'entré du labyrinthe, surtout après les avertissements de Jareth, elle se dirigea directement vers la porte. Elle se demanda comment elle pourrait ouvrir une porte qui semblait si lourde. La dernière fois, Hoogle l'avait ouverte pour elle. « Si seulement Hoogle était là! » Pensa t-elle. Elle décida d'ouvrir la porte en utilisant toute la haine qu'elle ressent envers Jareth en guise de force. La porte s'ouvrit un peu mais pas assez pour qu'elle puisse s'y faufiler. Après trois tentatives, elle réussit à l'ouvrir et à se faufiler à l'intérieur. Elle était complètement épuisée. Elle s'assit par terre pour se reposer de cet effort. Elle pensa que Jareth devait sûrement la regarder et rire d'elle. Mais elle s'en foutait, car elle ne veut surtout pas rester emprisonnée dans ce monde de malheur, surtout avec Jareth. Elle décida de continuer son chemin en empruntant le même chemin de la dernière fois.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Jareth l'observait dans une de ses boules de cristal. Il veillait à ce qu'elle ne tombe dans un piège mortel, le labyrinthe en étant truffé. Bien qu'il veuille se venger, il ne voulait quand même pas la tuer. Il voyait qu'elle était très loin du château, ce qu'il l'amusa. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire d'elle, une fois la partie gagnée et terminée. Il était assis dans son trône, boule de cristal à la main de façon permanente, afin de pourvoir réagir rapidement si un malheur arrivait. « Pourquoi fais-tu subir cette épreuve à cette jeune fille? » Jareth se retourna pour réaliser que le conseiller des fées lui parlait. Jareth, étant mi-fée mi-humain, se sentait directement visée par le conseiller des fées du pays Underground.  
  
« Pardon? » demanda t-il. « Je te demande pourquoi tu fais subir, pour une seconde fois, cette épreuve à cette jeune fille! » « Je veux ma revanche, cher conseiller ». « Tu ne peux pas faire cela, c'est contre les lois. Tu as perdu et tu ne peux venger ta défaite. Laisse cette jeune fille tranquille! » « Sauf votre respect, elle a demandé à ce que je l'emporte dans le labyrinthe! » « Supercherie! Tu as utilisé ta magie pour l'amadouer, afin qu'elle veuille être auprès de toi, pour ainsi t'assurer qu'elle te demande de venir la chercher! As-tu pensé au mal que tu lui a fait? Tu as joué avec ses sentiments, chose qu'une fée ne peut faire! Tu ne peux que transformer son monde en fantaisies. Tu ne peux jouer avec les mortels comme tu le fais! Le conseil va en entendre parler! » «Elle a détruit mon royaume, je n'avais plus de pouvoirs magiques, elle m'a épuisée et elle m'a rejeté! N'est-ce pas assez pour vous? Je la fait souffrir parce que j'ai moi-même souffert! » « Tu n'as pas le droit de faire cela quand même! Cela faisait parti du jeu! Perdre fait parti de n'importe quel jeu, même celui-ci! Tu vas renvoyer cette jeune fille immédiatement sinon je le ferais, à moins que tu aies une bonne raison! » « Oui j'en ai une. Je veux qu'elle apprenne à m'aimer. Je sais qu'elle m'aime, mais se refuse de l'admettre! Elle est malheureuse depuis son retour du labyrinthe. Elle pense toujours à moi et à ses amis. Sa place se trouve auprès de moi, pas dans ce monde où elle se sent si incomprise. » « Mais dis-moi, aimes-tu cette jeune fille? » « Oui, je ne peux vivre sans elle. » « Bon d'accord, elle peut rester. Mais fais attention, nous allons te surveiller de près! Veille à ce qu'elle sorte vivante de ce labyrinthe. De plus, elle devra avoir l'option de retourner chez-elle, même si tu gagnes. Tu ne peux retenir une mortel dans ton monde contre son gré, c'est contre les lois. » « Mais bien sur, mon brave conseiller. »  
  
Malgré les avertissements du conseiller, Jareth ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir se venger pour tout le mal que Sarah lui avait fait. L'amour passera en deuxième. De toute façon, elle doit déjà le détester de tout son être.  
  
Sarah frayait son chemin tant bien que mal à travers le labyrinthe. Elle reconnaissait certains endroits, mais d'autres lui était complètement inconnu. Elle se dirigea vers une grande porte entièrement faite de fleurs. Elle se demanda où elle pouvait mener. Elle devait s'assurer à ce qu'elle ne donne pas sur une oubliette, car cette fois-ci, Hoogle ne pourrait pas l'aider à sortir de là. Elle décida de ne pas vérifier ce qu'il y avait derrière, ayant peur des conséquences. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'en poussant cette porte, elle aurait emprunté un chemin menant directement au centre du labyrinthe, où se trouve le château.  
  
Jareth, ravi du choix de Sarah, vit qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers un danger. Elle allait tomber dans une salle où les murs, munis de barreaux effilés se rapprochaient pour finalement tuer la personne qui ose se présenter dans cette salle. Ignorant ce danger, elle tomba par une trappe dissimulée dans le sol du sentier qu'elle avait emprunté. Dès qu'elle toucha durement le sol au centre de la pièce, le mécanisme se déclencha et les murs commencèrent à se rapprocher. Sarah voyant qu'elle était en danger, tentait d'ouvrir une porte située sur un mur de la pièce pour s'enfuir. Rien à faire, la porte ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle était prisonnière. « Je vais mourir! C'est la fin! » se dit-elle. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire, sauf appeler Jareth. Elle ne voulait pas l'appeler, son orgueil étant trop grand. Au fur et à mesure que les murs se rapprochaient, le fait d'appeler Jareth était nécessaire.  
  
« JARETH !!! » Cria t-elle du plus fort qu'elle put « Tiens donc, on éprouve des difficultés? » Dit Jareth, apparaissant soudainement à une place où les barreaux ne pouvaient l'atteindre. « Aide-moi ! Je vais mourir! Je t'en supplie! » pleura t-elle. « Et pourquoi donc? À quoi cela va t-il me servir? Je vais te secourir si tu t'excuses de m'avoir fait souffrir autant. » « Ça jamais! » « Et bien, je te souhaite de mourir sans douleur, ha ha! » Sur ce, il commença à disparaître. « Non! Attends! Aide-moi, et je vais m'excuser! Promis, » « D'accord! Mais écoute-moi et fais ce que je dis, sinon, tu vas mourir! » « D'accord! » « Tu dois rester au centre de la pièce, là où il y a un carré dessiné sur le plancher. Reste droite et debout. Tu ne dois pas bouger! » « Mais je vais me faire tuer! C'est impossible! » « Sarah, si tu ne me fais pas confiance, tu vas mourir. » « Après tout ce que tu m'as fait, je ne peux pas te faire confiance! Utilise ta magie pour arrêter le mécanisme! » « Je ne peux pas, tu dois me faire confiance. Ne bouge pas et tout va bien aller. »  
  
Sarah décida de l'écouter. Elle resta le plus droit possible et elle ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle retenait même son souffle de peur de trop bouger. Les murs se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle entendit un bruit de grincement puis le silence. Les murs avaient arrêté car des barreaux, plus longs que les autres, empêchaient les murs d'avancer d'avantage. À l'aide de sa magie, Jareth déclencha le mécanisme pour que les murs reculent à leur position initiale. Sarah, témoin de cela, était furieuse. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé ta magie pour arrêter les murs? Tu m'as menti! Tu pouvais arrêter cela en tout temps et tu ne l'as pas fait! »  
  
« Tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance Sarah. Le labyrinthe est truffé de dangers pouvant te tuer. Je suis désolé de t'apprendre cela, mais ce ne sera pas la première ni la dernière fois que je vais t'aider. Les risques que tu tombes dans un danger pareil, sans savoir les trucs pour les contourner, sont grands. Je crois que tu m'avais promis quelque chose en échange de mon aide, mais je vois que tu n'es pas vraiment disposée à me donner tes excuses pour le fait que tu m'aies fait souffrir. Ce sera pour une autre fois ».  
  
Sur ce, avant même que Sarah puisse répliquer, il avait disparut. Elle avait les joues rouges de colère. « Mais quel effronté! Si quelque chose ne s'était pas produit comme prévu, j'aurais pu mourir! Il n'a même pas voulut utiliser ses pouvoirs pour m'aider et il m'a menti en me disant qu'il ne pouvait pas les utiliser !!! » Pensa t-elle. « Comptes pas sur moi pour que je m'excuse! » Cria t-elle sachant qu'il la surveillait d'une de ses boules de cristal. 


	8. Le périple

Chapitre sept : Le périple  
  
Sarah avait faim, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas manger quelque chose provenant de ce monde, car elle se souvenait trop bien comment Jareth l'avait amadoué en lui donnant une pêche qui provoquait des hallucinations. Elle s'était retrouvée dans une salle de bal, habillée d'une magnifique robe. Elle avait dansé avec Jareth jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que le temps s'écoulait dangereusement. Elle s'était enfuie en brisant le cristal avec une chaise. Elle croyait que ce moment romantique passé avec Jareth n'était qu'une diversion l'empêchant d'arriver à temps au château, pour sauver son petit frère Toby. C'est ce qu'elle pensait. Jareth ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il avait déclaré son amour à Sarah pendant ce moment, chose qu'elle refusait de croire. Cette constatation le rendait malheureux. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas voir qu'il l'aimait à la folie et qu'il était perdu sans elle auprès de lui.  
  
Sarah se sentait faible. Elle marchait depuis des heures et elle n'avait pas mangé une seule chose depuis son arrivée. Elle emprunta un chemin sombre et mystérieux. Elle trouva anormal le fait qu'elle n'ait pas encore rencontré des goblins susceptibles de la décourager, de lui faire perdre son temps ou de la mettre sur une fausse piste. Elle se trouvait dans une forêt sombre et curieusement silencieuse. Elle avança d'un pas prudent. Elle pouvait entendre son propre coeur battre à vive allure. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle continua d'avancer malgré la peur qui grandissait en elle. En se retournant, elle vit Jareth qui était accoté sur un arbre. Elle se demandait depuis combien de temps il la suivait.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » « En voilà une façon d'accueillir la personne qui t'a sauvé la vie. » « Oh, pardon, votre majesté. » Dit-elle sarcastiquement. « Pourquoi es-tu si cruelle envers moi Sarah? » « Cruelle! Je me demande qui est cruel entre nous deux. Celui qui ment, qui amène contre son gré quelqu'un, et qui lui fait subir une épreuve qui manque de la tuer? » « Tu sais très bien que je vais te protéger contre les dangers les plus menaçants. Je eux seulement que tu réalises le mal que tu m'as fait. » « Eh bien tu peux bien aller où je pense parce que je ne vais jamais regretter ce que je t'ai fait. » Dit-elle, les yeux défiants « Tu n'es pas de taille pour te mesurer contre moi. Tu ne devrais pas me défier ainsi Sarah, tu pourrais le regretter! » Dit-il, sentant la colère l'envahir. « Bla bla bla, tu m'as déjà dit ça la première fois, ce qui ne m'a pas empêché de t'affronter. En plus, j'ai gagné! Mais quelle pitié! »  
  
Jareth ne pouvait plus se contenir. Il poussa Sarah contre un arbre de façon si violente, qu'elle en tomba sur le sol. Sa tête et son dos avaient durement cogné l'arbre. Elle était tout étourdie. Sarah voyait qu'elle avait été trop loin. Elle l'avait provoqué. Elle avait maintenant peur des conséquences. « C'est bien moi ça! J'agis et je ne pense jamais aux conséquences! » Pensa t-elle. Jareth se dirigea vers elle d'un pas indiquant qu'il était très en colère. Elle n'osa pas le regarder. Il se pencha et lui dit : « Si tu oses me parler encore de cette façon, je vais te plonger la tête première dans le Bourbier de l'Éternel Puanteur jusqu'à ce que tu en pourrisses!  
  
Sur ce, il était parti. Elle était soulagée de voir qu'il ne lui avait pas fait davantage de mal. Son dos, par contre, la faisait incroyablement souffrir. Elle avait mal à la tête également. Lorsqu'elle porta ses doigts à son cuir chevelu, elle se rendit compte qu'elle saignait. Elle commença à paniquer à la vue du sang. Jareth était parti, sans guérir ses blessures comme dans son rêve de la nuit précédente. Elle se rendit compte que Jareth n'était pas d'humeur à se faire défier. Il était devenu impatient et réagissait de façon de plus en plus violente face aux remarques désobligeantes de Sarah. Elle décida de ne plus le provoquer et d'adopter un comportement plus coopératif. Après tout, le provoquer n'aidait en rien les choses. Elle pensa qu'elle devrait exprimer ses vrais sentiments, au lieu de laisser prôner son orgueil, sur ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.  
  
Elle continua à marcher, malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle exerçait une pression sur la blessure afin d'arrêter le saignement. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. La douleur était absolument insupportable!  
  
De retour au château, Jareth décida de calmer sa colère. Il n'en revenait absolument pas qu'elle choisisse de le provoquer ainsi. Il devait avoir un certain pouvoir sur elle, après tout, il personnifiait la cruauté dans cette aventure! Elle se devait de le craindre! Il décida de regarder malgré tout où Sarah était juste au cas où elle serait en danger. Elle n'avait pas avancé beaucoup. Elle marchait un peu et s'arrêtait. Il lut sur son visage qu'elle semblait souffrir. Lorsque Sarah regarda sa main pour la vingtième fois, il réalisa qu'elle était pleine de sang. Elle était assise par terre et se sentait faiblir. Elle était d'une pâleur incroyable.  
  
Sans perdre un instant, Jareth se transforma en chouette et vola où Sarah se trouvait. Il se rendit auprès d'elle sous sa forme humaine. Elle pleurait et voyait que Jareth était là pour elle. Jareth était inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vu Sarah paraître de cette façon. Elle semblait si fragile, si vulnérable. Jareth pris Sarah dans ses bras et l'amena dans une hutte qui se trouvait non loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Sarah avait perdu connaissance en chemin. Elle était si fatiguée, affamée et en douleur que son corps ne pouvait plus en prendre d'avantage. Jareth coucha Sarah sur un lit orné d'une peau d'animal. Il la regarda et s'aperçut qu'elle ne respirait plus. Il vérifia son pouls : rien. Elle commençait à devenir rigide. Il commença à paniquer et tenta de la réanimer. Rien à faire, elle ne réagissait pas aux traitements. Après trois minutes, il arrêta les procédures. Il n'en revenait toujours pas : il avait tué la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde! Au lieu de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'avait amené dans le labyrinthe une seconde fois, pour qu'elle se rendre compte qu'elle l'aimait, il a préféré mentir en lui disant qu'il voulait sa vengeance! Il ne voulait pas se venger, il voulait qu'elle soit simplement auprès de lui. Il était trop tard. Jareth pleurait tout son âme sur le corps inanimé de Sarah. Sa vie était détruite. Jareth est un néant de douleur. 


	9. Pourquoi?

Chapitre huit : Pourquoi?  
  
Alors qu'il pleurait encore sur le corps de Sarah, il sentit une main qui lui touchait son épaule droite. Il leva les yeux et vit que Sarah bougeait! Elle avait recommencé à respirer par elle-même! En un éclair, Jareth la ramena au château où il demanda un docteur.  
  
Le docteur n'en revenait absolument pas que Sarah soit encore vivante malgré toutes les blessures qui lui ont été infligées. Elle a eu un saignement intracrânien, ce qui fait que la pression dans sa tête avait énormément augmenté, provoquant un arrêt cardio-respiratoire. Il est relevait du miracle qu'elle ait survécue. Jareth pouvait maintenant utiliser sa magie pour la guérir, étant donné que ses blessures étaient maintenant superficielles. Il commença le traitement pour aider Sarah à guérir. Malgré cela, elle était incroyablement faible. Elle ne reprenait pas ses forces rapidement, ce qui est normal après ce qu'elle a vécu.  
  
Jareth était assis dans son trône et attendait que Sarah se sente mieux. Il n'attendait que cela. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il commençait à désespérer car même si cela faisait deux semaines, Sarah ne guérissait pas aussi vite qu'espéré. Il entendit un bruit venant du corridor qui donnait sur la salle où il était. Il vit apparaître Sarah dans la porte. Il courut à sa rencontre. Ils se faisaient face. « Jareth pourquoi tu m'as fait ça? » « Je ne sais pas Sarah! En t'amenant dans le labyrinthe, je voulais que tu te rendes compte que tu m'aimes. Chose qui ne doit plus être vrai. Je savais que tu t'ennuyais de moi. Tu rêvais souvent à moi, sans même que j'aille à provoquer ces rêves. Tu pensais à moi. Je m'ennuyais tellement de toi, et je voulais tellement que tu m'aimes que tu fasses partis de ma vie à nouveau! » Il dit cette phrase en tremblant, car il savait qu'il avait été trop loin. Il allait la perdre pour toujours. « Jareth, regarde-moi. Tu n'avais pas à me faire subir cela. Tu as vu comment j'ai bien réagis dans le rêve que tu avais créé pour m'amadouer. J'aimais cela quand tu étais doux et gentil avec moi. C'est tout ce que je demandais. Je savais que je t'aimais et en voici la preuve : j'ai souhaité que tu viennes me chercher en prononçant la formule. Je savais que je n'allais probablement jamais revenir dans mon monde, mais je l'ai fait quand même car je t'aime assez pour cela. » « Oh....Sarah, je ne sais pas quoi dire ni faire....je.... » Sur ce, Jareth éclata en sanglot.  
  
Sarah n'avait jamais vu Jareth pleurer devant elle et elle vit qu'il avait énormément de peine. Elle ne put résister et le serra dans ses bras. Jareth, surpris, se laissa faire. Il se pencha et lui donna un bec sur le front. Sarah, qui se sentait mieux, dit à Jareth : « Viens avec moi ». Elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre, se coucha sur le lit et invita Jareth à faire de même. Il se demandait ce qui allait se passer. Sarah lui dit tout simplement : « Jareth montre-moi que tu peux être une bonne personne et je vais t'aimer aussi fort et aussi longtemps que je peux. » Sur ce, ils passèrent la nuit à parler. Il s'endormirent enlacés, sachant très bien que cette nuit n'allait pas être la première, ni la dernière, qu'ils allaient passer ensemble. 


End file.
